Talk:Shawn
Aw, I was gonna use this... Well, I can always use Shaun. I really wish you could all 18:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You can't get every name, Toadie. :P Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I know. xD And Sprink, you have a lot of names too. :P I really wish you could all 20:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) A lot = 144? XD Anyway, Shawn seems really... epic. *looks at Oats behind him* Yeah, really epic. I mean, REALLY. (Help me... x.x) SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 21:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) That's not what I mean. Other users want names. If they get taken, they get taken. *thinks about Mary Sue* Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) *coughcoughcough* Ari *coughcoughcough* :P --Lulucas777 22:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Aw, come on, guys, stop ganging up on me. 3: I really wish you could all 22:34, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Um, Sprink... didn't you ask someone to use the name Reeve? :P SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 22:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I didn't mean for you to get ganged up on. o_O Sorry, you felt that way. I just feel bad when people tell me they wanted a name I used, like that's the only thing they have to comment on, and it makes me feel slightly guilty. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't trying to do that, if ever did that to you, Sprink. :P And it kind of annoys me when really common names are somehow available and someone takes them. Never thought I'd get to use Lily. XD SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 22:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I did ask someone to use the name. I only do that when the name really matters. In that case it was so I could have a name that rhymed with Steve. The user was generous enough to let me use the name, and I think he planned to delete it, anyway, or something like that. If other people take a name I wanted, I think of something else, when it doesn't matter what they're named. I don't purposely go after popular names just to have them. I feel they need to fit the character. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Here's what I think of Shawn: (sorry. I forgot to comment on him, but I did read his profile, before) I have no idea what his role will be. All I get out of him is that he's Asian. I do hope that he gets some sort of development or personality, though, since I see a lot of potential for a character that is only seen for their race (at least, that's what I see in the profile). Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Names. What can you do? XD Thanks to any comments on the actual character. :P Sprink, he will get some development, you can be sure. I'd feel guilty leaving Shawn only known for his race... XD --'And you can't come back. EVER.' 02:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad to hear/read that. :) Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC)